


Renegades

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sniper/Scout [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Beta Spy, I just like scout and snipes okay, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Scout, Omegaverse, Rape In later chapters, Science, Slow Burn, Well - Freeform, alpha/beta/omega, idk what i'm doing here, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Science is one of human's greatest assets. Just ask Engie and Medic. They've helped create some of the best things in the modern world. Science gives us answers to life. Science also gives us mistakes. The world becoming an omegaverse was one of those mistakes. No one meant for this to happen; merely, scientists were experimenting in creating men who could get pregnant, and a few were stolen.Seventeen years later, omegas are rare, captured and sold to the highest bidding alpha.With omegas listed as an "endangered species", Scout is pretty much alone. He has his team, but he knows no other omegas. The BLU team is almost fully alphas. He's scared.And one day, his fears might come true.





	1. Chapter 1

The mission was meant to be an easy success. They were meant to go in, Scout being followed by Medic, Heavy and Pyro, get in, grab the briefcase and leave. That had been the plan. It was the same thing they had done tons of times; it was muscle memory by this point. When done correctly, Scout didn’t even have to fire a shot. When it went a little wrong, Scout had to shoot a few people whilst running backwards towards Heavy and Medic.  
  
Everything was planned around Scout. Each month, they coordinated what they needed Scout for, and what they didn’t need him for. The things he wasn’t needed for, they did during the one week he couldn’t join them, where he was kept in the special room in the base, kept safe, and where he could spend time recovering and training where he could get up.  
  
But this one mission had been different, for some stupid reason. They had been almost at the intelligence base; Heavy was keeping an eye out, and Pyro was following Scout down the ramps, when Scout had stopped, breathing heavily. There was a muffled sound from behind Pyro’s gas mask, and Scout figured it was a simple “are you alright?” before Scout fell to the floor.  
  
“DOC! COME ON!”  
  
It was all Scout could muster before he fell to his knees, heat enveloping his body. He couldn’t breathe properly from the intense warmth flowing through his veins. Gloved hands were on him, cold, and a small comfort could be found in his skin underneath the rubber.  
  
“Pyro, go for ze intelligence. Soldier, carry Scout.”  
  
Scout didn’t know when Soldier had joined them; he was probably following orders like he usually did, but Scout whined softly when he was picked up. He flickered his eyes open to see the rocket launcher on the man’s back and Scout was being carried bridal style.  
  
“Ve have a situation. Ve have the intelligence, but ve need to get Scout out of here _now_.”  
  
The small group started running, and Scout watched, barely conscious as Heavy went first, being Ubercharged by Medic. His head felt too heavy for his body, and it was falling back over Soldier’s arm. Everything hurt for some reason. He didn’t know what was happening – it was two weeks early for this to happen.  
  
Before he could register anything, there was a flash of bright light, and Scout’s ears began to ring. Arms were no longer holding him, and Scout looked around, confused. He found himself on the floor, an arm bent back in a horrible position, and he was leaning against a wall, half hanging through a doorway. He looked around, bleary, eyes not really focusing. There was someone built like Heavy walking towards him, a blue shirt bulging on the arms. Scout shifted the red sleeve on his broken arm and looked around as much as he could, scrambling through the doorway as much as his body would let him.  
  
Hands grabbed him from behind and Scout weakly kicked out as much as possible. Another hand clamped around his mouth and he kicked and tried to scream. He could see Medic sitting up, trying to get to him, and then something hit him in the head.  
  
Blackness enveloped him.

* * *

“What do you mean we _lost_ Scout?”

 

No one knew who was scarier. Miss Pauline or Spy, who hadn’t stopped pacing and muttering something in French over and over again.

 

When they had all come to, Soldier, Medic and Heavy had all found Scout missing, and rushed back to the respawn room, assuming that he would have run back – despite Medic knowing it was almost impossible. When they got there, they found the team transporting back to camp, frantic. The blues had managed to get into the base, snatch away the briefcase and the intelligence, and Medic had no time to ask if Scout had gone through before Engie pushed him in.  
  
Falling on the ground in the infirmary, he glanced around before standing up. “Herr Spy, is Scout here?”  
  
Spy’s eyebrows immediately rose, concern on the man’s face. “I understand he was with you, getting the intelligence.”  
  
Medic’s eyes had widened and he turned to step back on the transporter, only to find it being shut down.  
  
“You lost this team’s only omega? One of the last of the species in the _country_?!”  
  
“Miss Pauling.” Medic rose, clearing his throat. “Ve vere ambushed coming back from collecting ze intelligence. We had no hope. I saw zheir heavy moving towards Scout but I could do nothing about it. When we came to, he was gone and believed he had found his vay back to respawn.”  
  
Spy scowled and cursed louder, losing his carefully built composure for a mere moment to punch the wall.  
  
“You lost him. You lost him!”  
  
Medic put his hands up as Spy began to stride towards him, composure gone again. Heavy immediately stood up, clamping his hands onto Spy’s arms to stop him moving forward any more. Despite how much the man struggled, he couldn’t get loose from the grip on him.  
  
“THE BLUS HAVE MY BOY AND YOU EXPECT TO ME TO BE FINE WITH THIS?!”  
  
No one said anything. Medic looked away. Everyone stared at Spy. It was Engie who cleared his throat. “Your boy?”  
  
Spy slowly found himself free from Heavy’s hands and sunk into a chair nearby. “I met Scout’s mother some years ago when he was only seven. He needed a Father figure and I… I became that to him. He’s not my own biologically, but that is my boy.” His face disappeared into his hands and everyone looked away.  
  
“What am I going to tell his Mother?”  


* * *

 

Scout groaned as he jerked around, bumping against a metal wall. Nothing made sense. Why was he in Sniper’s van? Why were they driving? Was he being taken off duty for a while? Was he on watch duty with Snipes? He had no clue.  
  
“Snipes, can you chill with the erratic driving? I’m tryna snooze here.”  
  
It was the moment the words left his mouth that Scout realised something was wrong. _Really_ wrong. He couldn’t smell Sniper at all. He could smell numerous alphas around him, some betas, no omegas. It smelt like his team almost, but there was another beta, which made one less alpha. This many of his team wouldn’t be driving in Sniper’s van.  
  
Carefully, Scout flickered his eyes open and looked around. Everyone was wearing a blue shirt. Dread sat in his stomach. The alpha closest to him – the one who looked remarkably like Heavy – grinned, and then the driving stopped.  
  
“I’ve always wanted pet omega.”  
  
Scout felt his heat flaring up again, and swallowed hard. The quicker his team got here, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Scout had never really noticed just how exactly everyone looked like his own team until now. They had just been blurs previously, someone that looked vaguely like the people he lived with, but up close – they were his team. Heck, even their own Scout looked exactly like him. He could see them now, secured down to a bed in their medical bay by restraints on his arms and wrists.  


He tried them again, writhing in pain as his heat flared up again, unable to stop the whimper that left his lips.  
  
Someone snarled and Scout flinched away as much as he could. “Is there anything you can do to stop him smelling so damn sweet?”  
  
Their Soldier was staring at him, almost hungrily, and Scout felt panic beginning to brew in his stomach.  
  
“I’m vorking on it. Leave him alone. Remember vhat ze administrator said. He’s to be in perfect condition for ven she gets here.”  
  
There were a few unhappy growls but, for the mean time, the alphas retreated, leaving Scout alone.   
  
His eyes flickered to the Medic, working on mixing different liquids in a flask, and he licked his lips. “W-Why? You got the intelligence, why take- why take me?”  
  
“Our mission orders vere to take you, now be quiet.”  
  
“By who? Who ordered you to?”  
  
“The Administrator.”  
  
A curt Scottish accent cut through the conversation. “Ya see, laddie, ya can’t work well here. Ya need too much time off. But instead of just sending ya off home with a retirement check,” he hiccuped, swaying as he walked towards the bed. “The Administrator wants to get ya sold to the highest bidder. There’ll be enough money in it for Mann Co to be able to settle nicely and not have tah worry about anything else.”  
  
Scout stared at him, wide eyed and started kicking out, trying his best to break the restraints on him. He wasn’t going to be sent off to be some bastard’s slave, not if he could help it. Someone slapped him, hard knuckles coming into contact with his cheek and he sobbed out a moan. Pain exploded, but his body craved the touch of an alpha.  
  
“Oh boy, he liked that.”  
  
A hand connected with his face again and he screwed his eyes shut.  
  
“I SAID TO LEAVE HIM.”  
  
Cold gloves on his skin. Scout panted softly as he opened his eyes, watching the Medic stare the others down. Carefully, he injected a small needle into Scout arm, and Scout watched in horror.  
  
“Please… Please don’t tell me those are heat suppressants”  
  
“Of course zhey are.”  
  
Scout whimpered and tried to tug his arm away from the needle as the plunger was pushed down. It took a moment for them to work, before he immediately felt heavy, his eyelids drooping, struggling to stay open. Exhaustion flooded his body before he could even try to fight it, and the last thing he saw, was the inquisitive gleam in the Medic’s eye.

 

-xox-

 

Medic leaned back in his chair, watching the small omega on the bed. His breathing was rather laboured, chest struggling to rise and fall, and he raised an eyebrow. He definitely wasn’t one of the rare omegas allergic to heat suppressants, or he wouldn’t be breathing at all. Why had he freaked out so much when Medic had injected him?  
  
Carefully, the doctor stood, making his way over to the bed to pull off his glove. He placed the back of his hand to the omega’s forehead, humming slightly. His temperature was slowly going down, although it wouldn’t go down immensely. Just enough for the omega to sleep until the six hour suppressant period wore off.   
  
Ludwig had worked with many omegas before in his medical career before he had lost his license, but he had never had a chance to do any extensive research. Still humming, he carefully picked up a needle, not caring enough to draw blood correctly, and took a sample from the omega’s arm. He settled back down, splitting the blood between seven different test tubes and then hummed. What to search for? What to mix the blood with and learn?  
  
He observed the omega again for a moment before he stood and went to the cupboard where he kept his chemicals locked up – with Pyro around, it was the best thing to do. He selected numerous bottles, holding them to his chest before kicking the cupboard shut and settling down at his desk. With a small pipette, he dropped different chemicals into the test tubes and sat back, waiting. Basic tests this time, just small ones. Learn a little about the omega; see what he was dealing with. Maybe he’d do a little research so he knew what he was dealing with and where he could further his research and experiments. Vaguely, he wondered what sort of experiments he could get away with doing on the small omega before he flickered his eyes back to the test tubes.  
  
The first one had turned a pale blue – so he had no mate. Medic rolled his eyes. That meant he would have to keep the alphas away from him even more so. The Administrator would murder him if the omega turned out to be mated whilst under his care.  
The next, green. His hormone levels were out of balance, even though he was in his heat. Medic frowned, picking the test tube up carefully to gently shake it, swilling the contents around. He sighed. That would mean the Scout needed more care, certain injections to keep his hormone levels at least slightly in control so his heat didn’t get worse.  
The next test tube had a small yellow contents and he looked over at the omega with wide eyes before the door opened. He stood sharply, setting the test tube he had been holding in his hand back in the rack.  
  
Miss. Pauling stood in the doorway, looking slightly manic.  
  
“Ah, Miss. Pauling. I’m afraid I have some… bad news about our visitor.” His eyes fell on the omega, still with laboured breathing. “The Administrator isn’t going to like this, with her intentions of him.”  
  
Miss. Pauling’s eyes widened and she sighed. “Lock up and come with me. You can tell me on the way.”


End file.
